Future Foundation (Nation)
The Future Foundation, or Future Zen Foundation is a nation in Victorium founded by President InvaderXYZ. Originally the known as United Provinces, the Future Foundation was the second nation to be founded in Victorium in early March; after a migration of the nation's citizens from CivWars. Following the server's change of ownership, the United Provinces was reorganized as the Future Foundation, with the capital renamed as Mirai; later merging with the Zenport Federation. History Pre-Victorium (Feb - Mar 2018) Originally known as the United Provinces of Civ (later the'' United Provinces''), the nation was founded on CivWars on February 2nd, 2018 as a merging of five nation-states into a mega-nation united in the form of provinces; containing the Republic of Zen, Imperii, Northern Coalition, Blood, and United Kingdom. InvaderXYZ of the Republic of Zen was elected the first President of the United Provinces, being succeeded by President SlimDude; who was later impeached for staging a bombing to enter a costly war and devastating war with The Grand Venic Imperium before he attempted to take control of the nation by declaring martial law. In the end, he disbanded the nation and InvaderXYZ took control as President Pro-Temp to help with reconstruction until her official election on March 2nd, 2018. The United Provinces left CivWars on March 11th, 2018 during the Great Migration in which United Provinces, Luna, and the Grand Venic Empire migrated from CivWars to Victorium; due to the constant persecution of the Zen, Provincial, Venic, and Lunarian people which made it impossible to continue to exist safely. Victorium Era (March 2018) During the Great Migration the United Provinces lost a vast majority of their territory. Capital City resettled itself as a few of its citizens broke off to found the city of New Berlin; which was formed by a combination of citizens from Capital City, Terminus, and Olvibon. The Zen People of New Zen City also broke away in a movement led by Commander Doctor_Tordoc, who felt as if the cultural identity of the Zen People of the original Zenport had been lost. They would go on to found the Zen Federation with the Capital of Zenport Jr. led by Doctor_Tordoc. New Teborte soon joined the fray as an extension of the Teborte territory, helping spark the religious awakening across the nation as the constituents began to fully embrace Mattieism, and Spudhism to a lesser extent. After the first two incidents of the Invasion of the HolyMooseEmpire, Victorium would go on a two-week hiatus that would send the nation into a period of inactivity. Future Foundation (April - June 2018) On April 7th, upon the return of Victorium, the United Provinces were formally reorganized as the Future Foundation; following the same system of governing with the Capital being renamed as Mirai, and elections facing a temporary stall as the nation entered a new era. On April 27th, Coledale was founded by IC3D_Zombie, delegating ownership of New Berlin to bladeboy24. Following the Imperium Coup, Nexus Forces hunted down IC3D_Zombie and destroyed Coledale, prompting IC3D to flee to Philadelphia. Although war had been declared on the Future Foundation, both Mirai and the Zen Federation failed to act, a decision the Zen Federation would later regret. Nexus finally perished after the Battle of Pennsylvania, in which America's capital was destroyed but Nexus forces were banned after being exposed by Imperium and Foundation agents as part of a conspiracy to destroy the server. After reconstruction forces were sent to America by the Future Foundation and Venic Imperium; an alliance soon began to blossom. On May 1st, Chief Executive InvaderXYZ would pass the Chief Executive Bill, naming her as the permanent leader of the Future Foundation and beginning a period of governmental reform as a result of the abolition of the Council as a whole. The following day Hurricane Berlin occurred; in which the desertion of the Future Foundation by IC3D_Zombie and other citizens led to the decay and disbanding of New Berlin. The threat of war soon came to the Future Foundation on May 25th, when the new priest of the God Emperor, HumanFullOfTrash, declared holy war against Mattie, Rei, and Spuddha; teaming up with Mother Earth to become what would be known as the First Imperial Holy War. Fear of conflict led to the Zen Federation beginning the "lend-lease program," providing the Future Foundation with planes, tanks, and submarines. On June 1st, Mirai was bombed by a newly recruited citizen named Hikaro1; utilizing their military deposits against the city itself. Four major buildings were damaged, but Mirai quickly rebuilt with the help of the Venic Imperium. After recruiting new citizens, Mirai began to grow. But sadly, this also included the growth of the belief in the God Emperor, leading to the creation of the Church of the God Emperor in Mirai. Back to Roots (June 2018) Fearful of the growing power of the Venic Imperium and the God Emperor, Chief Executive InvaderXYZ traveled to Zenport Jr. to meet with Doctor_Tordoc. There they forged an agreement to merge into the Future Zen Foundation, returning back to Zenport's core values as they worked to preserve their culture and beliefs: Rei and Mattie. Things turned dark when the news that Philadelphia had been bombed arrived on June 2nd, 2018; breaking each of the war rules set by Victorium. With the evidence collected by Shushino and Doctor_Tordoc, SirElliot was quickly found guilty of the crime, and was banned from the server. However, on June 4th, 2018, SirElliot returned to claim that Shushino and GodWookie were also involved in the bombing of Philadelphia; leading to further investigation and the banning of GodWookie form the server temporarily, as well as the formation of a schism in the Imperium. IC3D_Zombie and Pope Emperor HumanFullOfTrash broke away from the Imperium to form The Republic, with the Capital of The Rebellion; after no longer trusting Shushino due to the allegations posed against him by SirElliot. Angering the Imperium, they asked that the Future Zen Foundation not annex The Republic, and began preparations for the Second Imperium Civil War. Chief Executive InvaderXYZ and Operator Doctor_Tordoc decided to form an alliance with The Republic in-order to protect them from certain destruction. Soon, intel came from a double agent and member of The Republic that the Imperium had been planning an all-out war on the Republic once GodWookie returned to Victorium and The Republic's grace period was over. Having specified that the Imperium planned to produce P10 Armor in their Slimefun Factory, the Future Zen Foundation teamed up with The Republic in order to sneak into the Imperium's Slimefun Factory and bomb it; in an effort to prevent the Second Imperium Civil War from becoming a reality. As a result of the confrontation, TR (The Rebellion) was annexed into the Future Zen Foundation and Olvibon became the capital of The Republic. Government Originally, the Future Foundation utilizes a bit of a unique form of government, similar to its predecessor. This was reorganized on May 1st, 2018 when the Chief Executive Bill was passed, naming InvaderXYZ as the permanent leader of the Future Foundation by the national officers. Governmental History The system of governing was established in the First Governmental Document of the UPC; written by President InvaderXYZ at the beginning of her term during the United Provincial Era. It was unanimously accepted, and is considered the Constitution of the nation. Within the document, the government was split into three tiers of power: The President, The Council of Magistrates, and the Governors of Townships. This allows each province to have their own internal government, corresponding with Federal Government. Later when the nation was reorganized into the Future Foundation, a number of changes would be made to the system. Provinces would be reorganized into Divisions, Townships into Sectors, Governors into Officers, and replacing the Council of Magistrates with a Council of Officers; allowing for city owners and their assistants to give their input on national issues. However, this was done away with when the Chief Executive Bill was passed on May 1st, 2018, naming InvaderXYZ as the permanent leader of the Future Foundation. Divisions The Future Foundation is divided into multiple divisions in-order to organize the nation and its multiple sectors; leading to better governing by the Chief Executive and Officers through regional laws and regulation; akin to Provinces. Category:Server Beta Category:Nations